The internet is evolving from a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information, to the internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed elements, such as things and the like, exchange and process information. Also, the internet of everything (IoE) technology in which a big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server or the like is combined with the IoT technology has emerged. In order to implement the IoT, technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), and the like for a connection between things are recently researched.
In an IoT environment, through collection and analysis of data generated in connected objects, an intelligent internet technology (IT) service to create a new value for people's life may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, or high-tech medical service, through the convergence of the IT of the related art and various industries.
Recently, with the development of wireless communication technologies, transmission or reception of signals through a wireless device or an electronic device is increasing. For example, users can use various services by transmitting and receiving various contents, such as a video, music, a photograph, or a document, through a wireless device, such as a smart phone, which is wirelessly accessible.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.